Evil Dead: Into Darkness
by Madam Doll
Summary: Mia has been shot into the future, another experience with the Necronomicon. She wants to return to her time, but needs to find the book, and possibly save the future of Earth. But at the start of this new journey, she meets Ash. the two decide to stick together, but will their personalities clash, or bring them close together?(Evil DeadCrossoverAU, WARNING:FUTURE ASH/MIA )
1. Chapter 1: A Hello to Arms

She found herself with her face in the dirt. When she gathered enough strength to rise up onto her elbows, the air smelled burnt, and the sky looked to match. Confusion and disgust creeped up her spine in a cold brush.

There was nothing left of what she believed to be London. It was broken and destroyed.

"It wasn't just an inferno that swept through here..." Mia spoke to herself aloud.

She pushed herself to her feet by her metallic hand in one swoop, picking up the chainsaw that had fallen with her possessions straight after. She spun on her heel to look in the space around her, dusting off her torn crimson dress with her free hand.

"If that book could fuck up my life any further..." She groaned, "I can not be anywhere I've actually been before..."

She began to walk along the burnt road, the sky was a dark red, it was impossible to know the time of day. Neither the sun or moon were visible. Her eyes caught a torn poster as she looked around, an advertisement in a window, she could barely make out anything.

Squinting, she read out loud, "Open... Discount... 2087?!" She shouted, causing large birds to scatter into the dark sky, demonic cries filling the dead streets.

Mia shook her head, letting out a loud whine, "This can not be fucking happening!" She growled, grabbing a large stone and tossing it at the poster, breaking what was left of the window.

"That was one hell of an after shock." A sarcastic and charming voice came from behind Mia's back.

Mia jumped away in surprise as she turned to see the tall, bloodied male that was behind her.

Mia shrieked, quickly equipping her chainsaw to the metal around her wrist, replacing her own artificial hand. She took a wide-legged stance, pointing the chainsaw towards the man as she pulled the string to start up the weapon in a whir of panic.

"Whoa, baby," the man smirked, seeming completely unthreatened by the shorter woman, "I'd like to turn you on, but the chainsaw's a little much for me." He gave an wink, causing her to scoff and scowl as she raised her weapon, attempting an attack on the mysterious man.

Her attack was stopped, her chainsaw having clashed with another, her eyes darted to the man's own weapon, seeing that he had the same means of defense as her.

"You like it rough, eh? Sorry babe, you're out of your league at this game!" He smiled, easily pushing her entire body back with a swift move against her chainsaw with his own.

Mia stumbled, her back and head finding the hard cement of the wall next to the window she had broken. Disoriented, she heard a couple clicks, and before she could open her eyes, she felt a yank on her defensive hand, her chainsaw, turned off, and on the ground. The man's face was directly in from of hers, she was trapped between his strong arms against the wall.

"I ain't gonna hurt'cha, if you don't attack me again." He stated, firmly, his eyes set on Mia's.

Mia let out a huff in frustration, "Yeah? And how the Hell am I supposed to trust you?"

A calloused hand grabbed at her bruised chin, forcing her to look at his self-built hand, "I fight demons, and idiots that get in my way. You're lucky ya seem to have some worth to ya, or you'd be demon food."

Mia snarled at him, ducking down to escape him and grab her weapon.

"That and you're pretty cute, wasting a face like yours would be pretty upsetting." Mia simply turned, smacking him in the face. He froze. Mia attempted to stalk off, but he caught her wrist, forcing her to face him again.

Mia just groaned, "Look, asshole, I've been through Hell and have not been home in years, things keep seeming to get worse. Okay?" Tears began to well in her eyes, "I just want to find out why that fucking book sent me here, and hopefully wake up in a hospital bed in reality!"

"Whoa whoa whoa- what book?" He asked, pulling her closer to him, peering at her face as he asked.

"Natu- demondo or something! The book of the dead or some bullshit that's been ruining m-" her statement was interrupted by a gentle finger placed on her lips.

"We really aren't different after all." He said, letting her go, "Name's Ash. Seems we're both after the same thing. What's your name kid?" He asked, nodding towards her.

"Mia." She stated calmly, glancing away from Ash, "My name is Mia..."

"Well, Mia, no point in fighting each other. Might as well team up. So long as you don't get in my way," Ash smirked, pausing to look at her again as she moved to face away from him, "...or go distractin' me with your ass."

Mia only groaned, beginning to walk away, "I can't do anything about the second one. And I'm sure I'm better off on my own."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Ash shook his head, "I don't think so, you're pretty weak with a chainsaw."

She froze mid stride, only to turn back to him, "Do you know how many fucking demons I've slaughter with this thing?"

"Four, maybe five," He shrugged, smiling as her face distorted once again into one of anger, as it was true, "Stick with me, kid. You'll be slaughtering demons as far as the eye can see. Just like me."

Mia hesitated to answer, studying his strong, scarred face. Ash was a handsome man... He was also intimidating, and it wasn't just his height.

"Fine." She replied, "but if I'm not home in a few days, you're own your own."

"Yeah I'll get you home, baby. Leave it all to good ol' Ash." He gave her a cocky smirk as she walked past him.

"'Old' is right..." She muttered, stalking off before turning to wait for him, seeing him give her an insulted look.

"Well? We don't have forever." She sighed, only for Ash to follow after her.


	2. Chapter 2: Me, Myself, and She-bitch

Evil Dead: Into Darkness (Chapter 2)  
It's a bit shorter than the first chapter, I think.

-  
The two began to walk through the dark, burnt, and bloodied streets of what was once London.

Mia had an uneasy feeling, and she turned to look at Ash, who happened to be staring at her ass. "Yo assface, you want some of this, you're gonna have to treat me with respect, alright?" She pouted slightly, walking backwards as she spoke.

Ash shook his head, "I warned you I'd get distracted."

"Fine, you lead then." She said, stopping in front of him. He shrugged, stepping around her, and continuing on. Mia sighed as she walked beside him, "So, Ash, how did you end up here?"

"I saved a medieval era from deadites and ended up here because I slept too long," he groaned.

"Medieval era? Did you sleep for like six-hundred years?" Mia chuckled a bit.

"Seven-hundred. If it was six-hundred I'd be right back in my time…" He shrugged, "but now I'm here, and stuck with you."

"Stuck with me? You're the one who said we should stick together." She glared at him, pouting slightly.

"A couple of words and you trusted me, not sure if you're a good judge of character or if you're just stupid." Ash shrugged, smirking as he saw her get even more irritated by him, "So how'd you get stuck here?"

Mia sighed, "I don't really remember what happened, I hit my head pretty hard after I found the book again. But my first encounter with the damn thing was in a cabin, killed my friends, and my brother…" She looked away from him, placing a hand over her heart where the scars from the make-shift defibrillator kept as a constant reminder of her brother's sacrifice… 'He deserved to live, not me…' She began to think, her guilt had a tight grip on her, and it's not something that would let her go so easily.

"Sounds like you've also been through Hell— wait wait wait wait wait— A cabin?" Ash stopped in his tracks, placing a hand on her shoulder to make her stop.

She turned on her heel, facing him, "Yes. A cabin. A wooden building generally located in wild or remote area."

"I know what a fuckin' cabin is, princess." He shook his head, "My first experience with it was also in a cabin. Sure, it wasn't the full book, but the passage was recited."

"Passage? You mean klatuu berada—" she stopped when Ash's left hand clamped itself over her mouth, and her back met his armored chest as she was pulled towards him.

Redness slowly crept up her cheeks as his warmth and scent engulfed her. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as he scolded her. "

"You fuckin' brain dead!?" He growled, bringing his lips close to her ear, "You should know what those words do!"

Mia shivered, groaning, she pushed her bottom back roughly to push him off of her, she turned to him, opening her mouth to speak, she was interrupted by a loud demonic screech. So which both of them went, "Shit."

Quickly equipping her chainsaw, Mia took a sloppy battle stance, causing Ash to roll his eyes, figuring he may as well just use her as bait.

"It's amazing how you've made it this far, princess. " he said, shoving his fake hand into his trusted chainsaw.

"I'm not becoming demon food today!" She stated firmly, looking around for the source of the demonic sound.

Suddenly, a dark, winged figure with a deformed body and wide mouth, jumped down from a tall pile of rubble, aiming for Ash. Ash took a few steps back, watching as it plopped face first into the ground, breaking its neck. Mia let out a small bout of laughter. Ash turned to smile at her, but only briefly, as the demon stood, the spine protruding from it's neck.

Both of the survivors making a disgusted face, Mia more than Ash.

As the deadite stumbled towards him, Ash took out his shot gun, shooting it in the head, which split to pieces and tumbled away. "Impressive." Mia stated, looking at the body.

"I'm always impressive, baby." He stated, shrugging as he turned, and walked past her. She almost turned to follow, but noticed the pieces of head flesh moving, and forming into the same monster, but in multiples.

"A-Ash!" Mia stuttered, causing him to look I've this shoulder.

Ash shook his head, "Seems it's spawned a new breed of bitch."

Seven demons, that began screeching all at once, raced towards them— They both started up their chainsaws at once.

Mia swiftly high-kicked one in the face, swiping it down to step on it, Ash cutting off it's head as Mia kicked another, cutting off its head. Ash's chainsaw found another as it attempted to attack Mia from behind, the sudden blood pour caused Mia to scream, forcing her forward, her chainsaw finding the midsection of another deadite, she spun slightly, both of them attacking the same beast.

But Mia was tackled to the ground by one attempting to bite her face. She gave a disturbed look, fighting it off as it began to laugh. Ash sliced off the head of the last lone one, turning to see Mia struggling to fight off the final one. He was about to step in, but she forced her arm out from under it, and slashed its head clean off.

Pushing the corpse away from herself, Ash walked over, turning off his chainsaw and taking it off, he loomed over her, "Nice job, princess."

"Shut up." She groaned, slowly getting up, she rapidly shook her head, hoping to get some blood off.

He patted her back as she turned off and removed her chainsaw, "We all recite passages to the Book of Death, sometimes we say them improperly."

"What do you mean by that?" Mia asked, raising her eyebrows, beginning to walk away with him.

"It's a funny story, actually… One that turns out, wasn't so cool…" Ash began to tell the tale of how he raised an entire army of the undead… But behind them, a deadite's body began to twitch, thirsty for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3: Pretty in Red

Continuing on, unaware of the danger lying behind them still,  
Mia listened to Ash's stories of his adventures in medieval times, with interest, though she tried to hide it.

"...And they even wanted me to become king, though now that I think about it, I probably shoulda decided to stay." Ash stated, shrugging.  
"Yeah, but then I'd be totally alone." Mia muttered, thoughtlessly, though almost inaudibly, afterwards hoping he didn't hear.  
"Ahh, so you admit you need me! Of course you do, you'd be dead already if I weren't here, kid." Ash stated, typically cocky.  
Mia let out a huff of air, her face becoming red, "Yeah, right. I'd rather be here with my Grandpa Knowby. And he's dead. Never even met him."  
"Well excuse me, Princess. You're just lucky you haven't been eaten- wait, Knowby?" Ash looked confused, as though he'd heard the name before.  
"Yeah. Knowby. Is that what you've been trying to do? Use me as bait?" She stopped, placing her hands on her hips, glaring at him as he turned to her.  
"Na kid. I wouldn't let you waste like that." He simply shrugged. Before he could continue, they both realized the sky was turning black, and was almost too dark to see. He muttered a string of curses to himself, as he grabbed her wrist, almost tossing her into a cracked and damaged, but stable, building nearby.

Mia fell to her knees, Ash pushing a desk in front of door, quickly rummaging through its broken drawer, easily finding what he needed; matches.

She glared up at him, "Hey asshole, what was that about?"

"Deadites like the dark." He stated firmly, looking around for loose wood to set aflame, and finding none, to his discontent, "More specifically, the night. You should know that." He groaned, starting his chainsaw, and cutting up the wooden drawers as the light through the gated windows began to dim evermore.

Mia closed her eyes as it went totally dark, hearing his chainsaw shut off, a small flame beside him lit up the room, and she opened her eyes to the small fire, now in front of her. Ash sat beside her, setting his chainsaw down by his other side.

"..Ash?" Mia peered up at him, crossing her legs, their eyes meeting when he looked to her, raising an eyebrow, "How long have you been here?"

"Depends on whatcha mean." She rolled her eyes, "In this post-apocalyptic city? 'Bout a week. Lot more supplies laying around than you'd expect. Seems like there was a war and we, the living, lost..." He looked to the fire, "Have any idea how hard it is to shave with a straight razor, and no shaving cream?"

Mia simply shook her head, chuckling, "No."

Ash nodded, "It's pretty damn difficult, kid." He sighed, "You're lucky you met me." He smirked, looking to her again.

Mia nodded, "I guess I am..." Ash looked some-what surprised as she looked away from him. Ash simply studied Mia. He knew she was a tough girl, if she wasn't she couldn't have made it this far. He watched the fire flicker over her soft face, he could tell the girl had been through a lot, but how much...?

"So," he started, "You're related to Professor Knowby?"  
Mia nodded, looking at him, almost suspicious, "Yes... He was my grandfather. Why do you ask?"  
"You said you never met him?" He looked slightly worried.  
"He died the year I was born. He and Grandma got into a car accident, along with my aunt. It cause my mother severe PTSD..." She shook her head, "Why?"  
"Do you know of his work, Mia?" He got a bit closer to her, prying.  
"No. My mother never let us know." She glanced away briefly, becoming intimidated, "Why?!"

He shook his head in disbelief, closing his eyes, and letting out a sarcastic laugh, "It's just a hilarious coincidence... He originally owned that cabin where you said it all started, didn't he?" He glared at her, becoming upset, she simply nodded, moving away from him a slight bit.

The atmosphere became silent, tense, and awkward.

"Your mother's last name was Knowby, right?" He looked as Mia slowly nodded again, and he mumbled "I guess she was Annie's sister..."  
"My aunt's name was Annie." Mia whimpered, shuddering, "Ash..." She placed a hand on his thigh, her voice shaking, "Why are you asking me these things?"  
"They were all killed by deadites, kid. Not in a car crash. Your Grandfather had the book in that damned cabin." He looked her straight in the eyes as they widened in terror.  
"How do you know that, huh?!" She shouted, standing, "were you there, Ash?!"

Ash stood, placing a finger to her lips, "Calm the Hell down, princess. Yes, I was there. It's how my damned journey started. I broke in before Annie even arrived. There was a recording, the Professor speakin' a passage from the book, even possessed and killed my girlfriend, Linda..." He looked down for a moment, placing a hand over where his silver pendant laid on his chest.

Mia shook her head, stepping back, "Oh my God... It all makes sense now.." She slowly moved her arms to hug herself, shaking, "My... My mother always shouted things about 'being a vessel for demons' during her panic attacks! She always complained of demons! Screamed in her sleep!"

Mia looked up to Ash, tears in her eyes, "The damned book is the root of all that's fucked up in my life!" She sobbed, covering her mouth, she leaned into Ash, sobbing harder as his arms wrapped around her, attempting to console her. Sighing, he patted her back, waiting for her to stop bawling.  
'The girl probably needs it...' He thought to himself. No matter how hardened they got, they were still human.

Seated in front of the fire once again, Mia's head in his lap, she had fallen asleep crying. Ash looked down at the girl, rolling his eyes as thoughts of her began to cloud his mind.  
He knew it would be stupid for him to get attached, but he knew it was too late not to, who knows what will happen to her? He may have trusted her strength, but it was impossible to guess her fate... Or even his.

He had lost everything, he may as well avoid losing her as well.

"Fuck..." He muttered under his breath, causing Mia to stir. She looked up at him, studying his strong, scarred face as he was looking away from her.  
His strength reminded her of David in his final hours. Remembering him when she had been locked up, unable to tear past the demon that took away her humanity, that she could only watch as David and the others tried to fight her off.

She closed her eyes tightly, her body tensing up as she recalled the memories of the traumatic events. Her friends screaming, panicked and confused, and she couldn't do anything but save herself... She was only alive because David refused to give up on her.  
She felt Ash's eyes on her, so she looked up to him, seeing he looked concerned in a way.

"Feelin' better, Princess?" He asked, half-heartedly. She sat up, shrugging in response as she looked to the dying fire. Sighing, Ash stood to grab more wood, throwing it into the fire.  
"So," Mia began, "I'm curious about something."  
"What now?" He groaned, poking at the fire.  
"What's the story with your hand?" She asked, ignoring his attitude.  
"Cut it off." He stated, looking at her.  
"Why?"  
"Do you always ask so many damned questions?"  
"Just answer me."  
He sighed, "It got possessed. Yeah, just my hand, and yes, I built a new one."  
"My brother's girlfriend had a similar experience... I find it hard to believe it just possessed your hand." She rose an eyebrow, looking him in the eye.  
"..." Ash sighed, moving to sit next to her again, "What about you?"  
She looked to her prosthetic hand, "Got caught under a jeep, tore it off to get to my chainsaw. I was being chased by a demon. Apparently."  
Ash chuckled, "Been there."

Mia moved a bit closer to him, "And the chainsaw?"  
"Found it. Used it to cut up my possessed girlfriend's head..." He looked away from her, "After your... aunt and I tried to stop some deadites, I decided it best fit as a new hand." His eyes returned to her face, "It wasn't until I was sent back in time that I built this hand."

Mia pondered for a moment, "So, let me get this straight... shortly after Linda was killed, and you got sent back in time, you rebounded with Sheila?"  
"Sounds about right." He concurred, shrugging, "Actually, I almost kissed Annie."  
"You've got to be kidding me," She shook her head, both disgusted and amused, "you move fast don't you?"  
"Gotta live if you can, Princess." He smirked, "Can't live much constantly fighting deadites and demons... And apparently becoming official time travelers."

"No kidding..." She smiled softly, touching her prosthetic hand, to his metallic fingers, leaning into him as he did, just slightly,  
"You never know what could happen..." She whispered, her eyes narrowing, she turned enough to place her bare hand on his cheek.

"At first you wanted to kill me, and now you want to kiss me." He paused, his serious face becoming one showing desire, he gave her a little smirk, "...Give me some sugar baby."

Slowly their lips came closer, hearts racing, and the dim red light shown through the cracked, gated windows. Their lips touched in the softest way-

**CRASH**.

The two gasped, jumping back, away from each other, both of their faces burning red.

Mia stood, rushing to the window, she looked out, "I thought you said they liked the night."  
He groaned, standing, "They sun's never out here, kid. It's just coincidental."  
Mia groaned, walking over by the fire, she picked up her chainsaw and clipped it to her belt. Ash did the same.  
"Let's go." Mia said, moving the drawer that was placed in front of the door. She headed out, Ash following behind.

_**Crack. Crack. Crack.**_

Mia turned her head towards the source of the sound, the window had cracked by itself. She stepped closer to examine. She squinted at her reflection, which suddenly gave her a wicked smile, her mouth dripping with blood, and eyes as demented as the Abomination's.

Mia roughly stumbled backwards, severely disturbed, she began to shake. Ash turned on his heel, moving to pick her up, "Hey, you see a ghost or somethin'?" He smirked, sarcastic. She took a deep breath, attempting to regain composure, attempting to give a witty response, she instead became quiet.  
"...Mia?" Ash poked her cheek, to which she simply smacked his hand away.  
"I thought she was gone..."


End file.
